The Death of the Senka
by AnimationFantic
Summary: This is a story I wrote for an English class I had to take, I liked how the story turned out even though my teacher at the time did not.


The Death of the Senka

In the village of Daiki outside of Kyoto in Japan lived Hiroshi a young farm boy. Hiroshi plowed the fields with other young men of his village. He stopped to take a rest from his plowing since the summer sun beat down on him. Some of the other boys stopped also and sat in the field to rest.

Roku called out to Hiroshi and said, "Hiroshi could you go and fetch us some water from the well?"

"I would be happy too," responded Hiroshi. He ran to the nearest well to fulfill Roku's request.

Upon his return the young men gathered around him to receive a cup and some water from the bucket.

"I think we should stop for the day since we've been out since dawn," Roku said.

"Yeah the older men can pickup where we left off," said one of the young men.

They all headed to their homes in the village. Hiroshi's mother waited outside their hut to greet him. She smiled when she saw him coming and greeted him with a hug, which he returned fondly.

"Lunch is ready if you're hungry Hiro. I made miso soup," his mother said.

"Thank you mother," said Hiroshi.

"I will return shortly; there is laundry to be done," she told him.

Hiroshi sat quietly and ate the soup his mother prepared for him. He enjoyed the light, but flavorful taste of the tofu filled soup. Once finished he washed his bowl and spoon and put them in there rightful places.

"Now I need to wash the dirt from my face and find my friends," he said to himself.

Walking outside to the well behind his home he drew water to wash his face of the dirt he acquired working in the fields earlier that day. With the washing of his face completed he looked down at his reflection to see if his face had any trace of dirt still left upon it. Having some concerns if he looked clean enough to attract a certain maiden's eye. Unbeknownst to him, he would definitely meet Kimiko's qualifications with his high cheekbones, strong jaw, along with his flawless face, unusually pretty purple-blue eyes and shoulder length black-blue hair, which he wore pulled into a high ponytail. Satisfied with the cleanliness of his face he went off to find his friends. Towards the end of village Hiroshi found one of his best friends, Kenta, cutting firewood.

"Hiroshi, hi what are you doing out here?" Kenta asked.

"I wanted talk to Kimiko," he answered.

"Well, she's over there in the field picking flowers," Kenta said.

"Thank you Kenta. I'll be back soon so we can spar okay," he said.

He then ran off to find his friend and secret love.

Kimiko hummed a merry tune while picking wild flowers in a lush green field. When finished she laid out in the grass enjoying the smell and soft feel of the flowers. Secretly Hiroshi watched her, and began to make his way over to her. Clearly, she did not hear him approach her since she did not move to acknowledge him; once close enough he began to drop petals in her hair. She looked up at him and smiled, and he returned the gesture.

"Good afternoon Hiro and how are you today?" she asked.

"I am well, especially now that I've found you," he replied.

He could do nothing but stare at her as the wind blew her hair gently, her beauty made her seem like a goddess. Her slim body wrapped in his favorite pink floral kimono and white undergarment held together with a pink obi.

"Hiro, earth to Hiro, you in there?" she asked while waving her hand in front of his face.

"Yes, I'm here. I was just thinking that's all," he answered blushing, but she seemed not to notice.

They walked back to the village in a comfortable silence until Hiroshi broke it.

"Kenta and I are going to spar together will you watch?" he asked.

"Of course I would love to watch since I know you're going to win," she answered.

This brought a smile to Hiroshi's face knowing that the girl he loved had such confidence in his fighting skills.

Kenta waited patiently for his friend to return. He thought that this time he would win for once since in his spare time he trained hard to reach the same fighting level as Hiroshi. His friends arrived shortly after this thought.

"Hiroshi are you ready to get your butt kicked!" he shouted.

"We'll see whose butt gets kicked first, besides my friend, I have Kimiko cheering me on she already believes I will be the victor" he said with pride.

Kimiko stood a good distance away from the young men. They squared off and prepared to fight by removing their haori, the top part of their kimonos. Showing their lightly tanned skin, muscular chest, and hard chiseled abdominal muscles, they took their fighting stance and charged at each other.

After a flurry of kicks, punches, and throws Hiroshi claimed victory. He walked over to help up his fallen friend.

"You know Kenta, you have improved, and you have great power in your punches. If it weren't for my speed I probably would've lost to you," he told him.

"Thanks, I'll keep working hard and maybe one day I'll be helping you up" he said.

They walked over to Kimiko who smiled fondly at Hiroshi and hugged him, which he gladly returned.

"Hiroshi. Kimiko. I'll see you both tomorrow," Kenta said as he waved good-bye to his friends.

"Hey Kimiko let me put on my haori and I'll walk you home," Hiroshi said.

"No thanks Hiro. Its okay, its only sunset, as long as I get home before dark, I'm safe," she assured him.

Before saying her good-bye she kissed his cheek.

"Yeah…. uh goodnight, see you tomorrow," he said awkwardly.

He waited for her to walk in the direction of her home before he turned and walked in the direction of his. When he returned to his hut and opened the door he found his mother preparing his plate.

"Hiro come and eat before your food gets cold," his mother scolded.

Hiroshi ate his food though somewhat in a daze his mother asked him if anything happened that she should know about he said, "No, everything's fine." Once he finished eating he helped his mother cleanup and put everything away before retiring to his room to sleep, still thinking of his Kimiko.

Hiroshi woke to sounds of talking and shouting; so he went to investigate. After dressing himself he left his room and went outside. What he found horrified him. Some of the villagers and their families lay dead with blood everywhere around them. Village women, including his mother, tried to find survivors of the massacre, but so far none survived. Immediately Hiroshi went looking for his friends. He found Kenta helping to carry some of the dead to a burial site. Kimiko tried to speak soothing words to Roku as he bled and died in her arms. History had repeated itself once again; this spirit or ghost had come and taken more lives just as it took the life of his father in his childhood. No one would wonder around at night for fear it would come and do this. Everyone wondered why it came, but they knew it had to stop.

"I will be the one to stop this creature the suffering ends now," he said.

Kenta continued his work when Hiroshi came to him and told him of his plan and agreed to accompany him.

"Listen to me people of Daiki, Kenta and I have decided to slay this evil and free our village from this turmoil," he announced.

His mother came to him to and told him to come back safe and sound, as did Kimiko.

"Kimiko if I return victorious will you be my wife," he asked.

"Hiroshi I would be honored to be your wife," she answered.

Kimiko and Hiroshi embraced each other in a loving hug before parting ways.

Before leaving Hiroshi found his father's scroll with a spell written on it that should destroy the creature if read and performed correctly. Saying their final good-byes Hiroshi and Kenta set out into the woods to wait for it to emerge after dark. They traveled until late noon and stopped to rest. Deciding to find a place to wait proved easy enough. Hiroshi and Kenta found some brush that would hide them well. Sunset had arrived, but no sign of it, until something began to emerge from a nearby cave. For the first time they saw it, a Senka, a shadow. Anger boiled in Hiroshi, as he looked upon the Senka; it had the appearance of a tall lean man, but the aura of something evil. Going over the scroll one last time Hiroshi and Kenta came out of hiding.

"Demon turn and show yourself to us for your end is near," Hiroshi said with anger.

Senka turned to his attackers and smiled sinisterly showing his large fanglike teeth. Looking into the ruby red eyes of Senka, Hiroshi saw only evil and death. This bringer of death prepared to attack Hiroshi and Kenta by turning its hands into long sharp double-edged blades. Speaking an unknown language Hiroshi began the spell and hand signs as the creature charged them intent on killing them. Once Hiroshi finished the spell a beam of light shot out from his hands; killing Senka on impact he left this world with an ear-piercing scream. Kenta and Hiroshi returned to their village victorious and unharmed. Kimiko and Hiroshi had the best wedding their village could offer them.

They embraced in a loving yet passionate kiss. Their nightmare had finally ended and their village remained forever safe.


End file.
